Hold Me Closer
by tiramasu
Summary: If there was anything Fugaku Uchiha taught Itachi was to take what he wanted. And he wanted Sakura. -A crazy journey where a simple peasant girl wraps both stoic Uchiha brothers around her little finger. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello! This is my first story for fanfiction… Though I'm unsure if this site is still in popular use, it has gotten me through some tough times and I thought : Why not publish something? This is just something I have developed on a random inspiration, so I'm still working on the technical stuff. I appreciate all advice and reviews ^.^ I also have replaced the chapter – in my attempt to get the paragraph breaks. It hasn't worked so far, but hopefully this one does it! Anyways, enough of my rambling! Enjoy

Tira.

* * *

A terrified breathe escaped her lips silent, her heartbeat racing as she dodged small obstacles amidst the alley way. Struggling to keep her footing, she propelled herself forward in last ditch spurt of energy –gripping the chain-link fence and hauling her petite body over the top.

"COME BACK HERE!"

Hearing the loud shout, she didn't dare to look back. Adrenaline bombarded her body as she continued to urge her body to its limits. Tightly gripping the small pouch in her hand – the reason she was risking her life- she used her other hand to pull down trashcans to block anyone that manages to hop the fence as well.

The men on the side of the fence could only stare as they saw the vanishing cloaked figure disappear, the hood made it hard to identify who it was – but their guess was probably on a young boy, an aspiring thief. A really good one. Somehow the child had snuck into the reigning Lord's compound and stole some valuable stones- nothing of real value in the grand scheme of things, but still… it stung at their pride.

Gruffly, the head guard commanded, "Put out a search warrant for the little bandit. We will report back to Lord Orochimaru… and you'll be doing the talk, Takashi… since it was under your watch. The rest of you, keep searching!"

* * *

The lone figure continued to run, the black cloak billowing behind her. She was so close to home…

Taking a sharp turn, she looked up to see if her usual path on the rooftops was cleared.

Suddenly she flew back, knocking herself into a hard body. Large warm arms encased her, just as her wide emerald eyes stared into two pools of obsidian. Her hood fell back, letting the long ringlets of pink spill out over her back. Her full lips slightly fell open, the moonlight reflected pleasantly off her high cheekbones.

In front of her, one of the most attractive beings stood before her very own eyes. Smothering black eyes, thin lips, and a high nose – the embodiment of aristocracy. His skin rivaled her in paleness, practically glowing against his midnight hair.

They stood there for a few moments – just drinking each other in. His strong arms rested like iron manacles against the dip of her waist, towering over her small figure. Her small hands fisted onto the expensive silk dress shirt, inadvertently pulling her body closer to the stranger's. Loosening her grip, she felt the crevices of his muscle flex against her as he shifted with her.

Sakura felt her face flush, averting her eyes before pushing against the handsome man. Missing his look of amusement, she furrowed her eyebrows and began the attempt to free herself with more vigor. She was stronger than she looked, usually most men would feel the power behind her little body by now – but the man refused to let her go.

"Itachi!"

Seeing a group of men running quickly upon them and coming to the conclusion that the man was some lower end royalty, Sakura began to panic.

The beryl orbs snapped up to the amusement of the young man, her lips pursed in determination.

"Sorry."

Quickly tapping at a pressure point behind his neck, Sakura sent a small prayer to the Gods to forgive her. Feeling the tall man slump onto her, she was about to gently shoved him off before his arms further tightened around her. Realizing that she couldn't run away, her eyes widened as she felt her impending doom.

'_I'm so dead._''

* * *

"No."

Blinking, Orochimaru cocked his head. Never been defied so outright before, the slimy lord was hardly cowed.

"Itachi… I'm sure you will logically see that this will benefit Konoha the most in the end. I am the highest ranking lord in Sound, and as the King has not produce an heir – I myself offer you my eldest Daughter, Karin. This will merge Fire and Sound, with Fire getting a majority rule," the snake persuaded.

"I was told of a peace treaty… not of a marriage, Lord. Unless you are willing to admit deceit…"

Swallowing in, Orochimaru laughed nervously. If he was to admit to it… it would be treason in all 4 nations.

"Of course not, Itachi. I would never dream of something of such treachery. We will discuss the treaty upon your next few days here… however, until then I must retire now. Let me introduce you to my beautiful daughter… she will be entertaining you in my absence, " he hissed at the young prince seated across from him.

"KARIN!"

The French doors slammed open, a scantily clad girl rushed into the room. Fire red hair spiked up randomly into a … dare he say, Mohawk Mullet? Cold yellow eyes instantaneously warmed up at the sight of the Princeling.

"Yes, Daddy?"

Rolling his own yellow eyes at the red head, Orochimaru got up, "You know the drill. Make sure to be the most pleasant with our guests."

Gripping his daughter's arm, he guided her in front of Itachi like a merchant attempting to sell a chicken.

"This is my beautiful daughter… Duchesses Karin of Sound."

If Itachi had any facial expressions, he would've winced. Though the wench had a pleasing body… she was entirely too artificial. An inch of caked white make-up…thick eyeliner that rivaled her father… at most, Itachi would do is let her warm his bed.

"And this is Prince Itachi of Fire."

A feral smile spread across the redhead's face, a long talon reached down to tap Itachi's black slacks. As the offending appendage was about to make contact, Karin screamed.

"OW! LET GO!"

Itachi peered up, giving his body guard an amused quirk of his eyebrows.

"Sorry sweetheart, no one can touch the Prince unless it's in private."

Karin gripped her finger, eyes watering behind her circular glasses. Furiously, she jabbed her other hand into the guard's chest.

"You BLUE FREAK."

Crying and in a fury of red Mohawk mullet (?), she ran out of the room.

Listening to the snickering of his longtime friend, Itachi deadpanned, "Good job Kisame. We lost our entertainment for the night."

"Ahe, you should be thanking me. I could smell her from across the mansion…. Me and you both know I should be one that knows the scent of fish."

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Princes was usually well trained in the art of fighting. Though it is unknown knowledge, the royal males are the best fighters inside the entire army – anything less would make them unfit to rule. After dismissing Kisame and the rest of the high guards, Itachi decided to wander a few blocks away from the bar they had magically found themselves in.

'_Wow…Sound really is a shit hole._'

Glancing around him, the Capital (Oto), was dreary and bleak. Most place had already closed up shop… so unlike Konoha which was bustling with life no matter the time. It was eerie… and if Itachi was any lesser of a man, he could say creepy.

Scoffing, Itachi thought, '_This place would drag Fire down…not benefit it. The snake must really be delusional if he thought I did not see through his plans.'_

Caught up in his internal dialogue, he was surprised when a small figure crashed into him. Winding his arms around it, the impact dropped the dark hood from the person's face.

In his arms, was a nymph. He swore upon all the Kami's, she was.

Thick dark pink lashes framing vibrant emerald eyes as they peered up at him. Hip-length pink tresses spilled down in silky curls, a few unruly strands grazed his arms. A small pert nose sprinkled with a freckles scrunched up in confusion, her full light pink lips opened slightly in shock.

Feeling her hands loosen from his shirt, Itachi only strengthened his hold on her. Smug male satisfaction permeated through him as he saw her soft face glow pink enough to match her hair. However, it was gone within the instant she began to shove against him. Seeing the panic on her face, he could only smirk in amusement – She was very strong for a women, surprisingly so. But he was stronger.

"Itachi!" Kisame's booming voice echoed down the street.

Feeling the girl's panic grow, Itachi let his guard down. Unsure of how to soothe the little creature in his arms, he was about to loosen his hold before he heard her voice.

It was soft, sweet…

"Sorry."

Understanding her intentions, Itachi braced himself a millisecond before he felt her nimble fingers behind his neck. Slumping forward only for show, the Prince actually allowed himself a half smile into her neck before he tightened his embrace once again.

'_Mine.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you so very much for your support! It means so much so I wrote an extra-long chapter for you guys! Sorry if some of you don't like long novels… I'm actually trying to practice putting my thoughts into words so sometimes I ramble/get confused. You are the best! I hope you guys enjoy as I also hope my writing improves. **

**Tira.**

* * *

Though she now lived in a cramped apartment with 6 other people, Sakura Haruno did not grow up in the lower class. Kind of hard to believe; her clothes were usually tattered – dirt was always smeared on her face unless she trekked 45 minutes to the outskirts to bathe in the river. She knew how to play the Harp…She knew how to do formal ballroom dancing. But that meant nothing in a place where the power of your fists is worth more than the value of your soul. Her family was "New Money", an upcoming middle class that just cusped on the end of the coattails of the Nobles. Her father was a vibrant man- hardworking and willful. Her mother was the epitome of femininity, graceful and kind. Though through and through, she was a daddy's girl – she loved her mom for how motherly she was. Living in a militarized State of Sound, it made her appreciate how rare a delicate women was as much as she appreciated the women who hold their own in fights with men three times their size.

Sakura never wanted to be a thief. She had always aspired to be a doctor. To be able to beat back death, stare it in the face and spit on its grips…what she would've given to do it while she cried into her parent's shredded remains.

You see, during the revolt of Oto (approximately 10 years ago) – A foreign lord came to power. He whispered promises of power and eternal youth into as many ears as he could. Corrupting the newly flourishing lands, he massacred the entire middle class. He made sure to sow his support from the nobles and to invoke fear into the lower class.

No one was to move anywhere in the social caste system, ever again.

In fact, she was in the same Lord's house about an hour ago.

* * *

"Behave yourself, little nymph."

Hauled up bridal style by this God-like stranger, Sakura wasn't sure how to react. She felt his muscles contract smoothly under her robe, his chest giving a content rumble as she instinctively huddled closer to him. Flushing, she berated herself for being swayed by some pretty boy.

'_I bet I'm the heaviest thing he has ever carried.'_

'_Heaviest 100 pounds, yet. Ha!' _

'_That's kind of stupid, obviously I'm not doing too much damage on him.'_

'…_.. Is he a god?'_

'…_.. Like a prettiness God?' _

'_God Sakura, that doesn't even make sense.'_

'_Ha! I said "God Sakura". I'm so punny.'_

Having this internal fight with Inner Sakura, she completely missed the entourage of men surround the two. Comically, her facial expressions shift along with her thoughts – the men uncertain if she was cute or crazy.

"You always pick the dimmest crayon in the box, eh Itachi?" Kisame joked, blatantly laughing at the little girl in the Prince's arms, "Are you sure you're not into some weird stuff? Where's the boobs? She looks like a 12 year old boy."

Used to Kisame's teasing, Itachi refrained from answering. Sakura on the other hand, felt her fuse being lit.

"I'm 20 years old thank you very much! At least I don't shine bright like the hope diamond, you... you...YOU BLUE KOOLAID STAIN."

Surprised by the petite pinkette's reaction, the Prince lifted an eyebrow in amusement as Sakura continued to pout into his chest. Her eyes were narrowed and were fiercely glowering at a button.

"Hn."

"You still didn't answer me about the boobs, Pinkie. How are you 20 with nothing developed?"

Feeling her bottom lip pinch up, Sakura snapped her glare from the button to the tall fish-like bluesman-group looking (excuse her French) ass man.

"How are you a fish that is living on land?!"

Laughing, Kisame reached down and ruffled her hair. The silky strands surprised him as his calloused fingers sunk in without a single protest. Quirking one side of his face, Kisame backed away hastily as Itachi glanced at his lingering hand, "I like you lil' lady. You got spunk."

Deciding that she has had enough, Sakura began to push against Itachi's chest. Rocking herself from side to side, her attempts were apparently futile – he merely tightened his hold.

"Look, I am sorry I ran into you! I was...AM… in a huge hurry. So if you may please…"

The raven haired man blankly looked at her.

"Let me go?" She finished her statement as a question, her confidence faltering as his eyes deadpanned into her's.

"No."

The guards were momentarily transported back to Orochimaru's office mere hours before, the flashback held the same tone and finality as the one with the small pink-haired girl did.

"And why not?!"

Instead of answering her, Itachi lowered her to the ground. Feeling accomplished, Sakura merrily believed that she had gotten through to him. As she was about to happily prance away, Itachi's arm snaked around to the small of her back and he began guiding her forward.

Mouth slightly jarred, Sakura gaped at the audacity the man possessed, "Excuse me! I'm not going this way!"

The men had already flanked the Prince, surround the couple in a semi-circle as they continued.

Though normally he wouldn't have answered, Itachi felt indulgent tonight, "And where were you going to go?"

"Well..I..," Sakura sputtered, "I was going home!"

Humming, Itachi moved his hand in comforting circles on Sakura's hip. Rubbing it gently, he slowly but surely felt the girl relax beside him.

"I will take you home then."

Blinking, she wasn't sure if she was punk'd or if he was just curious what a commoner's humble abode was like. During her confusion, she also failed to realize that she was still walking beside him.

"You can't. No nobles allowed," She replied smugly, knowing that the man next to her would probably leave her alone within a few minutes as they began to progress into the inner city.

"Then I guess we will go where Nobles are allowed."

Swiftly turning the group around, Itachi began heading towards the part of town filled with the rich. She knew it because she was just there. Stealing. Thieving. Pilfering.

Digging her heels into the ground, she managed to stop the little group before they got too far away from _her_ side of town.

"And that's where peasants aren't allowed. Sorry! Guess you'll have to harass someone else!"

Ducking underneath Itachi's arm, she sidestepped the guard to her left. Waving a small hand dismissively as she began to run away, Sakura whooped in happiness. Grasping the thin hood, she pulled it over her head – eyeing an escape chute in the near distance.

'_Damn Nobles, thinking they own everyone._'

* * *

Kisame gaped as the small woman practically ran away like she just found out the Prince had cooties. Usually women threw themselves at him… Women much more beautiful than some little girl whose entire torso was the size of his forearm.

'Hn'.

The blue man's face whipped so fast to Itachi, he felt the whiplash begging to explode from his neck. His eyes widen slightly as he took in the Prince's look of thoughtfulness, a playful smirk dancing along the thin lips. Being the Prince's childhood friend and the head of the Royal Security Unit (Akatsuki), he has decoded all Uchiha 'Hns', 'Nhgs' and 'Hms'. In Itachi language, he was virtually kneeling over in laughter.

"You want us to retrieve her, yeah?" Stepping from behind Itachi, a blonde man tilted his head towards the general direction Sakura took off in. His mechanical eye zooming in and out before focusing clearly on the lithe form in the billowing cloak. "She is only about 2 minutes away…I can grab her under that. It'll be a bang, yeah."

"You can't just say everything is a bang, Deidara," a gruff voice stated, "Stop adding yeah to everything you nitwit."

Sticking his tongue out, the blonde regarded the redheaded man standing beside the Prince with a mocking smile, "Yeah, Yeah, yeah…Bang, yeah. Grab that stick out of your ass, Sasori…yeah. "

"Idiot," Sasori spat, "I bet I can retrieve her quicker than you ever could…yeah."

Deidara narrowed his eyes at the redhead, frowning. As he was about to give a smart retort, he was silenced as Itachi interrupted.

"No, I will do it myself."

Everyone paused, looking over at the man in the middle of the group. Itachi was a deadly man… Many speculated his father sent him to massacre an entire enemy army when he was just about 12 years old. No one really knew, as it was top secret – but from just sparing with him, every member of the Akatsuki knew he could easily take on three of them at once.

Shaking his head, Deidara stepped back into formation. The little girl really dug herself a hole, attracting an Uchiha like that…

* * *

Feeling the satin bag slap her thigh as she ran, she only forced herself to go fast as she began to near the escape chute. Her worn boots squeaked in protest, but she paid them no mind as she was practically fingers-length away from safety.

But life never works out for Sakura.

As she was about to grasp the iron bar, a loud roar came from her left side.

"GRAB THE BANDIT!"

Pivoting on her heels, Sakura shoved herself off the wall –throwing herself against the opposite wall, her squeaky boots screamed as she climbed vertically before launching herself onto the escape ladder on the second floor. Clinging for dear life, Inner Sakura began screaming while Outer Sakura began to pull herself up.

'_WE ARE GOING TO BE SNAKE FOOD!'_

'_Shut up! Why can't you just support me?!'_

'_BECAUSE I WAS THE ONE WHO SAID THIS WAS A STUPID IDEA.'_

'_Yeah, well how else would I scrounge up enough money to move away from this shithole, hm?'_

'_WE COULD"VE JUST BEEN HOOKERS!' _

'…_I can't deal with you right now.' _

Hauling herself up, she allowed herself to look down. The brutish guards stood underneath, an archer aiming an arrow straight at her. Gulping Sakura weighed out her options… Surrender and be as good as dead, or run and fix herself up later.

"Look Lad, give us back the jewels and we will spare you with a light punishment!" the largest of the men called to her, "If not, we will find you and hunt you like a dog."

Forcing herself from rolling her eyes, Sakura was about to climb for her life until a soft and sobering voice lightly resounded through the alleyway.

"Stop."

* * *

Silently observing the interactions between the guard and his little nymph, Itachi readily concluded the pinkette had landed herself in some trouble. Though he was impressed by her show of athleticism, he was far from amused as he saw her body language become risky.

"Stop."

The guards swerved over, their posture tense as they raised their weapon at the intruder. Regardless of the fact that over a dozen men held arrows and blades a foot away from him, Itachi was hardly fazed. Coolly brushing his dark bangs to the side, his body actually relaxed as he spoke.

"I dismiss you. Leave the bandit to me."

Feeling snuffed, the pig-headed guards leered at Itachi. The leader walked in front of the group, speaking for all the brutish men, "Why don't you just mind your own business, Pretty Boy. We can't give you your little boy toy because he had dared to steal from Lord Orochimaru!"

"You would so offensively speak to the reigning Prince of Fire?"

Snorting, the meaty man only continued to dig himself a hole, "Yeah and I'm the legendary Kisame of the Seven Swordsmen."

"Hehe, I didn't imagine myself to look so small and fat. How did you manage that, Pork Chop?"

Stepping back, the guards could only stare in horror as the Legend of Torture appeared behind the Prince. True to his reputation, his bleak round pupils shined with amusement as his abnormally tall stature towered even over Itachi's lengthy build.

"It's…It's Kisame of the Mist!"

* * *

'**Prince.'**

'_Prince'_

'_Prince.'_

The single word kept echoing through Sakura's head.

'_THAT IS THE COLD PRODGIAL PRINCE OF KONOHA?!_' Inner Sakura screamed at her, frantically running around – bouncing with mortification.

Lightly banging her head against the steel bar she was perched on, Sakura could only stare at Itachi with an open jaw.

Feeling the woman's gaze, Itachi gazed back impassively. His cheek twitched in some semblance of a smile, his dark eyes gave off a small glimmer of impish amusement.

Blushing, Sakura ducked her head. Chastising herself, her fingers reached up to heave the rest of her over the rooftop before a wail interrupted her.

"ITACHI-SAMA, PLEASE FORGIVE US!"

Startled by the loud yelp, Sakura's foot slipped just as her fingernails grazed the top before she felt gravity pulling at her center. For the second time in the night, her trusty hood betrayed her as it slipped off. Watching the normally angelic face contort to one of pure fear, Itachi moved quickly.

Snatching her mid-air, the guards watch in awe as his nearly invisible movements transpired before their very own eyes. Fire, indeed, was formidable.

Cradling Sakura's tiny form to him, Itachi's eyes brighten with male appreciation. Though she did lack in the breast area, the small package laying in his arms just appeal to his masculine side. The petite figure…innocent face…wrapped in a lithe package called to his inner beast.

To protect.

To love.

To claim.

Giving a feral howl, red tomoes spun dangerously.

Feeling the pulsing pressure from the Prince, the Akatsuki surrounded him in a circle. Their watchful eyes calmly regarded the men as they stared at the Fire Heir's transformation.

Snarling, Itachi's canines elongated into fangs. Breathing in Sakura's scent heavily, his last memory was how delightful her pulse felt inside his mouth.

* * *

**I hope you guys like how this heading! If not, I can write an alternative version. I just have so many thoughts and so many ideas, they just explode in my head and I just type. **

**~ Tira**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**I started school before I started to write and now both of them are entangled in each other…sometimes it's just hard to force myself to do school instead of something I truly enjoy. So hopefully you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Also, I toyed with the idea of him being a vampire…but that wasn't the original plan I had in mind…. Maybe I run with that plot-line with another story, neh? **

**Thank you guys so much for your support! :3 Oh! And I figured out how to do the little breaks. Hehe *insert sheepish smile***

**Tira**

* * *

Though Sakura was typically a very fearless and headstrong girl, at this moment she had no problem admitting she was fearful. Surrounded by huge intimidating men who were heavily armored, the one who scare her the most was the one currently latched onto her neck. Breathing shallowly, she reacted in the only way she knew how: anger. Feeling Inner Sakura seep into her physical body, Sakura let her body fill with rage. Clenching her hands into fists, she pulled back her right arm and let it fly.

The resounding 'thump' startled everyone. With all eyes on her, Sakura managed to work out a scowl.

"Get the hell off of me!"

Itachi's red eyes faded as the pain in the back of his head began to throb. Slowly raising his head from the pinkette's neck, his fangs retracted back to their respective crevices. Clearing his throat, he nodded his head to his guards- signaling that he was fine. Kisame only offered him a toothy grin and Deidara could barely stifle his laughter.

'_I'm glad they're amused by my pain,_' Itachi mused, '_But I understand…even in that state, she manage to land a decent hit. What an odd nymph I found myself.'_

Pursing her lips, Sakura looked over the man standing in front her. Really look. None of this being blinded by the way his eyes sent the sensual chills up her spine or how his face was… Okay, she is stopping.

She knows he is sinfully attractive – even underneath his fine silk dress shirt and black slacks, the muscle definition was hard to miss. She wouldn't be surprised if he was only put on this earth to make all women hot and bother. But she also knows that he is dangerous. From her formal lessons as a child, she understood that Fire has been a top contender for the strongest Superpower nation for many centuries. They always were first, only bested by Wind for a year during a weak point in the Hundred Year War. As the reigning Price, he would **have** to show his worth before he would appointed to any position of power. For god's sake, the man tried to eat her! Really… what was he? A vampire? Because this would be the scandal of the year – it would make her rich just in the rights for selling the story!

Feeling his eyes observing her, Sakura stepped back to watch him as well. Though she got the most pleasant sensations from the tips of her ears down to her toes, the hairs on the back of her neck did not stand up because he was sexy. No, there was something extremely frightening about this man. And if there was one thing in the few years of her pilfering career has taught her, Sakura knew that she should always trust her gut.

Deep lines run down his face, framing his face with evidence of exhaustion. His large lanky hands were slender…but littered with callouses. His eyes glinted with experience, harder than any steel found on any blade. This was no pampered prince; this was a man who understands that to run a country, he must be able to bring what he speaks to the table.

Glancing between the prince and the Sound guard, Sakura had a choice. Give herself freely to a man who could use her anyway he used (as it is his right), or become lowered than the dirt on any citizens feet by becoming an arrest criminal. Sound held no empathy – crimes committed against the Nation basically got you blacklist from anywhere. Even if she was to want honest work, she would be turned away. Even if she offer them a trade of goods, they were merely spit in her face. She would not be able to survive here if she was to be arrested.

However, to be dragged off to a nation for a Prince's amusement… used and thrown aside once he is bored. Left with the same fate as the previous except she would be stripped of her pride.

Her face twisted in sorrow – she never imagined her life to turn to this. However, she had gotten herself in a huge mess…even the Gods couldn't help her now. Feeling the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, she angrily brushed at them with the back of her hands. She always got the shit-end of life, this was no different. What good would they have in plan for this simple girl who stole just to get by? There was no divine intervention for her, she will eventually end up dead in a few years or in prison. If anything, the Gods were maneuvering her right where she should belong.

Coming to a swift decision, she offered a prayer to her family: an apology for shaming them. Untying the small satin bag from the belt on her hips, she lightly chuck it at Orochimaru's city guard. Undoing the button on her cloak, she let the granite hue cape drop to the ground. Blinking away the evidence of her upset, she shakily began to address them.

"I will take my punishment…Arrest me."

Itachi regarded the shaking woman with a new perceptive. He saw how hard she was trying to suck in her upset, the determine light in her eyes shining behind the teary emerald orbs. Though he was enthralled she had some honor for a thief…he felt like this new sense of justice was sorely misplaced.

The guards were just as surprised, if not more. From the initial realization that it was a woman, not a small boy – they knew why the Prince had taken such an interest in the delinquent. She was beautiful, to put it simply. As they watched the cape drop from her face, the soft features would attract any mortal man. She was delicate. Too delicate. Dragging her to Oto's jail will not only make her a target of harassment but she will, without a doubt, be raped. Oto did not care for its subjects, and without sex-separated jails, the girl would be ripped into shred before she could get a trial.

"Orochimaru will not take this insult lightly…" the guard carefully scanned over her, "However, I will be willing to make an exception just for the Prince's show of favor."

Shocked, Sakura gaped at the many before beginning her argument, "No! I stole. I should be punished accordingly. I've been avoiding responsibility my entire life…I will take it from now on." She finished with a resigned air of finality.

With a slight pause, the guard attempted to reason with her. "Lass, you are a pretty girl. Even the Prince has taken interest… You may be excused if he takes you as a courtesan."

Eyes ablaze, Sakura spat back with vehemence, "I will rather die as a bandit than live as a **whore**." Whipping back to face the silent prince, she let her angelic feature contort into disgust.

"I wouldn't even want to be _your wife_, much less your mistress," Sakura hissed, "So please let this lowly pauper rot in hell. I don't need your help."

Prepared to stomp away to place herself under arrest, she was stopped by a tight grip around her wrist. Glaring up, she was about to give whoever it was the tongue-lashing of a lifetime but was startled as she saw a swirly orange mask instead of a face.

"Spring will be Tobi's friend, then?"

Confused, she could only look at the mask and attempt to match the childish voice to it. Hunched down to hold onto her hand, the cloaked figure gave some gurgles and baby babbles before asking her again, "Spring will stay. Be Tobi's friend? Tobi is a good boy!"

Sakura reached out to touch her free hand to the man's with an unsure tremble. Concluding that he might be a little mentally handicapped, she saw no need in being mean. Serenely, Sakura calmed down before sincerely replying, "Well Tobi, I have to be a good girl now. I did something very bad and now I have to go for a time-out, okay?"

Shaking his head frantically, Tobi only tightened his grip on her wrist.

"They will be mean to you, Spring! They don't know! You don't know!"

Cocking her head, Sakura inquired cautiously, "Know what?"

"A demon created in the image of hate will only taint an innocent heart by fate."

Startled by the sudden deepening of his voice and his serious demeanor, Sakura didn't know how to react. Snatching her hand back to herself, she carefully regarded the man in front her. Though he had crouched down, standing up he was significantly larger than her. And he is part of the elite group of Fire guards…

'_Stupid…I let down my guard because he spoke like he was a child_,' she berated herself, '_Next time I might as well hand myself over after I…. Wait, in the process of that currently._'

"Tobi, enough. You do not know of what you speak of. Get back in rank, yeah," Deidara drawled, jerking his head to the empty spot next to him.

Turning her attention to the new speaker, Sakura could only furrow her eyebrows together as she look at the blonde.

'_Is…that a girl?_' She quickly rejected her original thought, '_It is a boy._'

However, her traitorous brain continued to ponder, _'But if it looks like a girl…acts like a girl…has luscious hair like a girl…'_

While she stood there staring at Deidara, Itachi stepped closer to Sakura. He saw no need for her to be jailed when he would…_graciously_…take her in.

"I will take custody of the girl."

Growling, Sakura opened her mouth to give him another piece of her mind but he stopped her with a raise of his hand.

Itachi then continued, "She will not be a courtesan. She will serve her sentence as Konoha Palace servant until deemed correctly punished." Hardly acknowledging the Sound Guards, he waved them off, "Tell Orochimaru to see this as favor Fire has done for Sound."

The Sound Guards bowed their head to the Prince. As they left, the head guard looked Sakura in the eye, giving her a small smile. _'If only the Prince wasn't involved, I would take her as a wife. Such beauty is a shame to waste on a bandit.'_

Watching the guards walk away, Sakura was sure she would never be rid of the man. He was less of a royal prince and more of a royal pain in the ass! Scowling, she proclaimed after the backs of the Sound men, "I am a Sound Citizen! I shall be punished by Sound law!"

Slowly, a smug smile spread on Itachi's face.

"It must be a good thing Sound and Fire are amidst a treaty to be partnered allies...Little Nymph."

* * *

I began writing at 1 am…. I am pooped.

So I decided to reply to all the reviews from my last chapter. If I misspell your name or forgot, forgive me! I am merely a blonde girl stuck in an Asian body.

Dark-Wolf-Howl :You'll just to have keep reading! I promise you, it will be nonconventional ;3

Silverwolfigther00: I hope you will continue to like it! My fears include stories that start off promising and then it ends up in a direction I didn't like :/ Hopefully this will not be the case.

Guest: Sorry, no? But he would be one sexy piece of vampire ;)

Guest: I'm trying to keep up! Yoosh!

Cuito: I update as soon as I can xD Good because it's fast…bad because I have errors. I'm like the Mcdonalds (who I have no affiliation with besides my love handles) of fanfiction. Har har.

Sarah: Dude, how do you NOT notice Kisame? And not this time! Good ole' indentured servitude!

FullmetalStarkid: You gotta awesome face

Bacon of Doom: I'm going to throw some bacon in here somewhere. Just you watch.

SaphraChan: You the real MVP. :')


	4. Chapter 4

Story: Hold Me Closer

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay guys! -_- My ferret fell extremely ill…I was just too worried to write. But he has gotten better! He has been hospitalized three times and he's finally home, hopefully, for good.

Anyways, enjoy!

Tira.

* * *

Sakura twitched as she felt the iron-clad grip the Prince held onto her with. Her wrist felt like it was about to fall off and was way past the pins and needle stage. She saw the small inconspicuous glances he stole of her; it wasn't like she was blind. Though if she was any lesser of a bandit, she might've missed it. Pursing her lips, Sakura ignored all of them – still miffed about her situation. Emerald eyes slowly surveyed the Western Styled estate that was slowly coming into view, amused that the guards were still in the same place.

'_You would've thought they would've tried to do something about the security_,' a slender pink brow arched, _'but then again, I did come in a back entrance_.'

Her amusement faded as the throbbing in her arm came back in full force. Grimacing, she looked down at the point of attachment between her and Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome. She moved it tenderly, the blood flow bringing her sweet relief. His grip stiffened, casting her a sideways look without turning his head as a warning.

"I'm not going to make a break for it you big oaf," she grumbled, "You're cutting off the circulation in my arm."

The harsh expression on his face softened, but his grip stayed.

"I will not have you escape again."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura huffed in exasperation. He was acting like an insecure child with his first puppy; extremely wary of letting go of the leash – in her case, her arm.

Quickly, she jerked her arm up – her slender wrist protested but slipped out of the Prince's hand. His eyes lit up in alarm, his lips were pinched like someone kicked his dog.

Before anyone could overreact, Sakura gently placed her hand in his again. Her delicate fingers slipped between his calloused ones before she tightened her grip. A slight pink flush dusted across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose but she refused to meet his shocked gaze.

Itachi regarded the woman in front of him with a new light. Though she was just a lowly thief, she did have honor. Slightly smirking at the blush that covered her face, he gently return the slight pressure between their entwined hands and continued on his walk – unaware that he was being observed.

* * *

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as he watched the Prince through his security cameras. Zooming in on the Pink-haired brat's face, a cold bucket of realization washed over him. He knew those features from anywhere….he was the one who killed off the entire clan. He just didn't know he had missed one.

The delicate almost fairy-like features was a dominate trait in the Haruno Clan. Though most features and surnames are inherited through the father, the Haruno Clan is the only family that inherited those features through the mother's side. This was from the fact that the women were _not_ mortal beings. The founding mother was Tsunade, the reigning Angel of the High Courts before she fell in love with a human man named Dan. From their fruits, they had produced a myriad of Fairies, Nymphs and Pixies – though halfings at birth, the women became fully heavenly after they are mated and bonded. But if their husbands die, they would turn mortal and before forced to wander the earth. It was a curse Tsunade took a gamble on to be wed to a human man.

Everyone knew Tsunade was terrible at gambling.

And one of the women dared to refuse him, the acting Lord of the Land!

Sneering, he replayed the woman's last words.

"_I wouldn't mate a demon even if you kill me!" _

But Orochimaru didn't just kill her, he killed her entire family.

Evilly, he spoke sarcastically to the empty room, "Maybe this one will mate me before she gets her entire clan killed….huh, **Shizune**?"

* * *

Entering the mansion, Sakura felt antsy. There was something very off…She had felt it before when she broke in – but she was completely focused on filching the gems and ignored her gut.

The house was eerily perfect with western decorations throughout. Though it seemed welcoming enough, she just couldn't put her finger on i-

"Well hello there."

The creepy voice sent chills up her spine, her hairs literally stood up on the ends. Tightening her grip on Itachi's hand, she hid herself behind the taller man while she peeked from the side to see who it was.

Lord Orochimaru in his glory…standing in purple snake robes.

His distrustful yellow eyes seized her up and she felt like she was being choked. Quickly darting behind the Prince again, Sakura let out a shudder. Maybe it was better to be with the Fire Prince for her punishment…

Itachi's eyes slightly narrowed at Orochimaru's deadly intent. His woman was shaking in her boots at the deathly aura the man as giving off.

"My, what a pretty girl. A little pink princess," His hiss only made her burrow deeper into Itachi's cloak.

Within a second, the snake-like man materialized in front of her. Letting out a yelp, Sakura jumped away from both Itachi and Orochimaru with her heart hammering in her chest. In her hand, she tightly fisted the dagger she kept on her person at all times. Her wide eyes darted across the room, quickly going over her methods of escape if it came to it.

"Sakura, come."

Itachi's smooth voice calmed her raised hackles, her hand relaxing from the knife in her grip. Eyeing Orochimaru warily, she stepped closer to the Prince.

Suddenly his hand grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into him. She felt the rippling muscles flex as she slammed on his chest with a dazed expression. Feeling his cloak surround her, Sakura understood that he was hiding her away from Orochimaru's evil gaze. Somewhere inside of her had fully relaxed within the embrace of a man she barely knew for a day.

A dark chuckle permeated the room, before a shrilly screech rang everyone's ears.

"ITACHI-SAMA!" Karin happily bounded to the Prince, fluttering her eyelashes, "I'm so sorry about earli-"

The redhead trailed off as she noticed the crown of pink peeking from underneath the black cloak. Furrowing her eyebrows, she ripped the flap to the side – her speed was not lacking. Though she acted like an air-head, Karin was well versed in combat.

There standing like a scared newborn foal was some little pink hussy clinging onto the Prince!

Rage filled her up to her ears, Karin was about to tear the smaller woman from Itachi but the Prince quickly covered Sakura again.

"You have a death sentence, Ginger?" Kisame gruffly asked from behind the prince.

Snapping her eyes back at the blue bodyguard, she snarled, "How are you a guard if you get **that** disease infested vermin near the prince?"

Itachi felt Sakura's cheeks puff up in indignation, his impassive eyes carefully seizing up the daughter of Orochimaru. She was quick- quicker than he anticipated. But he never underestimated anyone. Knowing that Karin was capable of acting out her anger, his grip only further Sakura into his chest.

"She is mine. Do not touch her."

His quiet declaration of intent was clear to everyone in the vicinity. The silent threat laced in between the words sent shivers down everyone's spine – Orochimaru included.

With a sigh, the Sound's acting Lord knew he was not getting the nymph back…for now.

He would wait and bide his time – for the he knew the Prince did not know why he was so attracted to the girl. She was lovely- yes. But she did not have the lineage to be Queen. And when he slipped up, he –Orochimaru- is going to snatch the girl back up.

And as her mate, he will get all the perks of the Heavens while Itachi nurses a hallow heart.

* * *

I love you guys!

Xoxo

Tira


End file.
